


异想记

by April_lama



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: 摄影师柚×留学生天，HE，全程高甜不虐





	异想记

 

    金博洋烦躁地把眼前的法语版《基督山伯爵》用力合上，推到一边，朝后仰躺在椅子背上。  
    他认为那时候拼了命地考托福学法语然后来巴黎留学的自己一定是脑袋被门夹了才会选择巴黎索邦大学的法国文学科目，为了学习这门科目他不得不读许多法国名著，而且还是非母语版的法语版，以他的法语水平，要彻底把一本名著给搞懂需要将近半个月不眠不休的阅读。  
    还好他的导师是个比较温柔的中年女教授，在他还没有完成全部文学研究课的情况下还是给了他的学期考试一个还算好看的及格分，就让他收拾收拾准备放暑假了。  
在金博洋看来，巴黎没有分明的四季，基本上就分为冬半年和夏半年。夏半年的巴黎阳光明媚、鸟语花香，太阳也不那么毒辣，总是温和的，金博洋的心情也会变得非常好，学习也会变得劲头十足。至于冬半年的巴黎，凄风苦雨、阴沉暗淡，满巴黎的老建筑全都蒙上了一层铅灰色的色彩，唯一能让金博洋比较高兴的是在夏令时改冬令时的那一天，全法国的时钟都会往回拨一个小时，自己也可以多出一个小时来睡觉了，冬令时改夏令时的时候则正相反。  
    现在正处于夏半年，外头的阳光让人忍不住想要出去走一走，香榭丽舍大街也好，巴黎圣母院也好，或者是只有在特定日期才会对公民开放的总统府爱丽舍也好，都被太阳镀上了一层温暖的色彩。金博洋看了看钟表，然后从椅子上起身，把还没看完的《基督山伯爵》揣进自己的包里，又数了数自己钱包里的钱是不是足够自己出去玩一圈，才披上自己那件玫瑰金色的外套，准备先在巴黎市区里转转，卢浮宫是他的第一个目标地点。  
    金博洋听自己的那些法国本地的同学们说过，卢浮宫的规模大到令人咋舌的地步，有人计算过，就算卢浮宫的每一件展品只看一分钟而且不会再回过来看，全部看完也得需要五年。  
    而卢浮宫的三大镇馆之宝就是断臂维纳斯女神雕像、大名鼎鼎的《蒙娜丽莎》和胜利女神石雕，金博洋从他的同学那里听说到的故事也基本都是关于《蒙娜丽莎》的。命运多舛的《蒙娜丽莎》经过三次被盗之后还能安然无恙地挂在卢浮宫里朝着前来参观的人们露出意味深长的微笑，也算法国警察有点真本事，这是金博洋一位名叫露易丝的女同学在食堂排队抢饭时向他吐槽的。  
    他的一群法国同学们抱着“此生一定要把卢浮宫看个遍”的雄心壮志，从小到大缠着爸妈嚷嚷着要去卢浮宫的日子加起来抵得上金博洋这短短二十年的人生，也难怪他们有这样的热情，作为一个巴黎人，不去卢浮宫看个四五十次他们就没资本朝金博洋这样的歪果仁好好炫耀一下了。  
    他也是被同学们极力推荐才决定去卢浮宫遛遛的，主要还是他那些大部头没日没夜地缠着他让他分身乏术累到他想干脆被书给压死算了，不过让他一个人生地不熟的歪果仁在满大街用法语写成的路标指示下兜着圈圈寻找卢浮宫，金博洋还是觉得自己这些外国同学们安了一颗想要坑自己的心。  
    按照同学给他的路线指示，金博洋好不容易终于找到了传说中的卢浮宫。  
    然后他就如愿以偿地迷失在了这人来人往的巨大的卢浮宫之中。  
    金博洋本来想看一看卢浮宫的东方艺术馆和古埃及馆就撤退的，但是他很不幸地迷失在了古埃及馆的23个展厅中，于是乎他晕头转向地晃过古埃及馆的三百多件展品之后在一路不停地询问工作人员中结束了自己来巴黎留学之后的第一次卢浮宫之旅。  
    被卢浮宫的大金字塔反射的阳光闪到了眼睛的金博洋捂着眼睛离开了卢浮宫，决定还是去位于巴黎西南郊的凡尔赛宫看看，据说那是一座富丽堂皇的历史博物馆，路易十四曾经为了它不惜血本，整整盖了五十年才竣工，后来经过了法国大革命以及一系列革命事件之后，凡尔赛宫被民众洗劫一空，家具、挂画和地毯全都被掠走，门窗也被拆毁。十八世纪九十年代初，凡尔赛宫残存的艺术品和家具全都转移到了卢浮宫内保存，凡尔赛宫彻底沦为一座废墟。四十年后的十九世纪三十年代，奥尔良王朝的路易·菲利普国王下令修复凡尔赛宫，并改造成了历史博物馆。  
    看到凡尔赛宫的第一眼，金博洋就被它气势恢宏的建筑外观吸引了，就像是一座巨大的迷宫，错落有致，紧密相连，又像军队威武雄壮的方阵排山倒海，势不可挡。走进一些看到凡尔赛宫的近景，建筑物上数不清的雕塑，被金银粉饰过的屋顶和墙壁和栏杆，在阳光下熠熠生辉、金碧辉煌。正宫前，是一座独特的法兰西式大花园，园内花草树木别具匠心，美不胜收。  
    在如此壮美宏大的凡尔赛宫面前，金博洋赫然觉得自己成了一个乡巴佬。他不像那些专业的摄影家，他没有专业的摄像设备，只能拿着刚刚为了参观卢浮宫和凡尔赛宫而换了大内存卡的手机变换着角度，一通狂拍。  
    介绍上说凡尔赛宫一共有五百多个房间，金博洋收起手机，走进这座富丽堂皇的大宫殿。  
    他从主楼最东面的国王套房开始看起，那里曾经举行起床礼、早朝觐、晚朝觐和问安仪式。套房中央为国王卧室，内有金红织锦大床和绣花天篷，天花板上的巨大浮雕《法兰西守护国王安睡》让仰着脖子的金博洋在看完整个天花板之后龇牙咧嘴地揉着酸疼的脖子走了出去。  
    不过这还没完，玛尔斯厅的大厅天花板上有奥德朗的油画，大厅内壁炉两端有大理石平台。上过历史课的金博洋知道波旁王朝时期的国王经常在此召开宫廷音乐演奏会，或者开一场个似于赌博的机构让王公贵族们过过瘾；阿波罗厅是法国国王的御座厅，厅内布置极为奢华绮丽，天花板上有镀金雕花浅浮雕，最后脖子都快断了的金博洋还暗自腹诽着为什么这些两百多年前的国王都喜欢在天花板上做手脚搞点什么玩意儿。  
    然后金博洋就来到了凡尔赛宫大名鼎鼎的镜廊。这里据说是用来举办宫廷舞会的地方，厅内长廊一侧是朝着花园而开的巨大拱形窗门，另一侧是由四百多块镜片镶嵌而成的落地镜，它们与拱形窗门一一对称，把门窗外的蓝天、景物完全映照出来。同时厅内原本挂着的蜡烛经由这些镜子反射，把整个大厅照得金碧辉煌。  
    金博洋慢慢地走在镜廊里，十七面落地玻璃窗把窗户外的阳光和御花园景色引进厅内，即使在日间，室内仍显明亮，同时，镜面反映出园内美景，就如置身在室内花丛中。整个厅堂装饰以镶金及镜面为主，配上大型水晶吊灯，只要站在中央，便可以从各个镜中反映出不同的自己。想象当年舞会进行时，灿烂的灯光把镜厅照得通明，各人一面起舞，一面看着无数镜子里的景象，如虚如幻，正为皇室人员带来极尽享乐的场面。  
    金博洋在一面落地玻璃窗前停住了，他望着窗外的蓝天和花园，心中不禁升起了几丝伤感。  
    他是家里人的希望，但他到巴黎来留学纯粹是为了他自己的意愿，父母支持他来巴黎留学，但也希望他能够在留学结束后回国去，从东亚到西欧，一次需要十几个小时，而且机票价钱也不菲，考虑到家里并不是很富裕，金博洋在他留学巴黎的时间里也很少回家，只会经常和家里人用电话交流而已，所以金博洋已经两年多没有回家了，在西方的社会环境里，金博洋难免还会觉得不适应，尽管他的朋友们都很热情，圣诞节时总会邀请他去自己的家里做客，却还是没办法给他一个家的感觉。  
    金博洋已经考虑好了，再过两年多，他的学校课程结束之后，他就申请归国学历认证，然后回国找工作。毕竟他的家乡，还是在遥远的东方。  
    在巴黎的这些年，也不是没有女孩子喜欢过他，只不过金博洋并不认为自己可以接受一个和自己长相完全没有相似点的热情似火的欧洲人，他更喜欢东方式的温婉与知性。他在这里找不到任何一个能够完全依靠的人，所以他的选择就是回到自己原本的故乡去。  
    ——咔嚓。  
    金博洋听见一声细微的快门声音，转过头时发现是一张清秀的东方脸孔。  
    “很抱歉，我觉得你站在落地窗前的样子很好看，所以就忍不住拍了一张照片。”  
    举着相机说话的是个二十多岁的青年人，比金博洋略高一些，眼睛明亮秀长，淡色的嘴唇往上微微勾起一个好看的笑容，让金博洋怎么也发不起脾气。  
    “你要看看吗？”青年朝他示意。  
    金博洋觉得这也不是什么坏事，而且他觉得眼前这个和他有着同样黑发黑眸的青年人并不是什么坏人，他的笑容很能让人安心下来。  
    青年走到他的身边，把刚才的照片调出来，拿到金博洋的面前。  
    照片里的，穿着玫瑰金色外套的金博洋沐浴着从落地窗里洒进来的金色阳光，侧脸的轮廓被镀上了一层温暖的阳光金色，他微微抿着涂了润唇膏而显得水润光泽的嘴唇，低首抬眼，略长的齐刘海挡住了他的眉，明明是一个很随意的动作，却被眼前的青年拍出了写真的感觉。  
    金博洋自诩长得并不算什么大家闺秀（？）但也不是什么歪瓜裂枣（？？），学校里有不少金发碧眼的学姐学妹和女老师见到他还是会用法语非常激动地说“好可爱”之类的话让金博洋觉得很没面子，他认为自己堂堂一个中国东北大老爷们被说可爱实在是有损他天总本总的脸面。  
    “我自认为这张照片拍得挺好看的。”青年人笑了。  
    “是今天我拍到的最好看的照片呢。”  
    金博洋经他这么一说顿时不好意思地低下了头，白净的娃娃脸上蔓延上了淡淡的红色。

    给金博洋拍照的青年人是日本人，名叫羽生结弦，二十六岁，是一个职业摄影师，他的父母在商界地位很高，所以他到世界各处去拍摄自己喜欢的风景也不用担心费用不够，家里还有一个已经结婚的姐姐，嫁给的也是一个大户人家的儿子，自己也掌握着家里的经济大权，完全不用再让他来接手，所以羽生父母也就任由自己的小儿子自己出去闯荡了。  
    羽生结弦刚刚从位于南欧的意大利威尼斯到位于西欧的法国巴黎来，他刚刚游览过埃菲尔铁塔和卢浮宫，今天是他在巴黎的第五天，他选择的地点是凡尔赛宫，正准备穿过镜廊的羽生结弦发现了在冲着窗外的花园发呆的金博洋，忍不住举起自己的相机拍下了一张照片。  
    他们都是到过世界上另外一个国家的人，他们俩用英语夹着中文和日语也可以聊起来。  
    “你在巴黎索邦大学留学啊。”羽生结弦带着几分憧憬的神情，“我其实也想到国外留学的，但是已经来不及申请留学生了，所以只能考国内的大学，毕业以后再办签证出国，由于我本来在早稻田大学学习的是基干理工学部的电子光系统学科，对光学和计算机也有点了解，所以还是选择小时候最感兴趣的摄影，平时也经常给一些旅游杂志社寄自己到世界各地旅游时拍的照片，收到的稿费也算是自己的收入吧。”说到最后他笑了笑，“我挺羡慕你的。”  
    “你也不错了，能通过普通入学考到早稻田大学。我也是跟我爸妈死乞白赖才同意我到国外来留学的，国内那些好的大学我都还差点，志愿没敢填，我也挺羡慕你能世界各地到处跑的，家里又有钱，完全不用担心开销。”  
    “但我不想一直靠爸爸妈妈和姐姐给我钱，我也想自己赚钱。”羽生结弦摇摇头。  
    金博洋不说话，他想起自己现在完全是靠着父母在生活，顿时有些愧疚。  
    羽生结弦见他眼神有些暗淡，有些担心地低头。  
    “博洋，你……”  
    “没事，我只是想起了一些事。”  
    金博洋和羽生结弦的脸相距不远，近到让他脸红心跳，他垂下了眼角。  
    “如果博洋有什么不开心的话，我们可以边走边说，我不是什么心理医生，但也许能帮到博洋呢。”羽生结弦露出一个微笑，他腾出一只手拉起金博洋，“我不介意我们一起把凡尔赛宫看一遍哦。”  
    金博洋抬头，羽生结弦的笑容中带着的暖意直直地渗入他的心里，扫去那一片阴霾。  
    “好。”  
    他只能说出这一个字。

    半个多月后，巴黎戴高乐机场。  
    “谢谢博洋来送我。”羽生结弦背着一个包，一只黑色的拉杆箱放在他身边，他一身漆黑的打扮，和金博洋纯白色的身影形成对比。  
    金博洋低下头，不敢看羽生结弦，他不喜欢这样的离别，从来都不喜欢，何况是与自己的挚爱之人，会让他更依依不舍。  
    “放心，博洋，我还会回来的。”羽生结弦知道他内心现在的感受，他伸出手，将伫立在原地的金博洋紧紧圈在怀里，有什么东西透过他肩头薄薄的黑衬衫渗到他的皮肤上。  
    “博洋，别哭。”羽生结弦温柔地抚摸着金博洋的头发，“我舍不得你哭。”  
    “我没哭。”金博洋倔犟地开口。  
    羽生结弦在他看不见的地方，似乎像是宣誓一般，声音坚定而有力。  
    “博洋，等着我，我会回来带你走。”  
    “说好了，我等你。”  
    羽生最后告别时的动作，是抬起金博洋的左手，在他白皙细长的无名指上留下了一个吻。  
    金博洋最后还是放开了羽生结弦的手，最后他看着羽生结弦的背影渐渐远去，他狠下心来，转身离去。  
    他走进了阳光里。

    两年以后，还是那一个阳光灿烂的夏季。  
    巴黎圣母院前的广场上，人来人往，天空中有一群白鸽在自由地飞翔，浑厚的钟声敲响了。华丽的教堂内，上演着一场小而华丽的结婚典礼。  
    一席纯白色连身礼服，裙摆是三层不同质感与剪裁的搭配，往前走一步就会有不同的飘逸感；后腰是一个由绸缎结成的蝴蝶结作为装饰；上身是无袖平口剪裁，肩膀上有一条丝绸纱巾作为装饰。黑发上披上薄纱，简单地仅仅在右耳后方别着一朵小小的玫瑰。  
    金博洋走在一生从没想过的红色地毯上，身旁是他着装隆重的父亲，正领着他走向红毯尽头。  
    他从没见过羽生结弦穿西装，原本就身材颀长的他穿起正式服装更显得身材修长。  
    他觉得这一刻的他真的很帅气。  
    羽生结弦站在红毯的尽头，眉宇间是从未有过的坚定与期待。  
    午后两点，太阳略微有些西斜。  
    巴黎圣母院在此时此刻，阳光透过彩色玻璃窗洒下，一地的五彩碎玻璃洒满一地，或在红毯上，或在亲友坐的长椅上，亦或是在纯白无垢的长纱礼服上。  
    羽生结弦看爱人微笑地透过五彩的光帘，毫无阻碍地走向自己，他勾起嘴角，露出一抹微笑。  
    金博洋手放在父亲手上，看他把自己的手转交到羽生结弦手里，并且向他点点头，随后退到座位上。  
    当两人四目相交时，站在主持台上慈眉善目的神父轻声开口说出一段祈祷词，为他们祝福，然后用纯正的法语开口问道：  
    “金博洋，你是否愿意嫁给你面前的这位先生为丈夫，在神面前和他结为一体，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，就像你爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠于他，直到你们离开这个世界。”  
    他在两年前的巴黎，第一次遇见他。  
    嫁给他什么的。“我愿意。”  
    “羽生结弦，你是否愿意娶你面前的这位先生为妻，在神面前和他结为一体，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，就像你爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠于他，直到你们离开这个世界。”  
    他别无所求，只想和他在一起。  
    “我愿意。”  
    他们交换了戒指，戴在对方手上的那一刻象征着他们此生已经只属于彼此。  
    “新郎，你可以亲吻新娘了。”  
    羽生结弦揭开金博洋的面纱，金博洋伸手环住他的脖子，在两人相距不到五公分时，金博洋轻轻地开口问道：“好看吗？”  
    羽生结弦轻笑：“特别美。”  
    在他们接吻的那一刻场下爆发出如雷般的掌声。  
    完成必要手续后，他们走出礼堂，按照惯例，金博洋得在教堂外拋花球，意在把婚姻的幸福给予未婚者，这种活动女性自然不会错过，所以已经有一群人摩拳擦掌，当然还包括一大堆凑热闹的人。  
    金博洋苦笑地看着底下一半认识一半不认识的女性，其中还有羽生结弦那已婚的姐姐，手中牵着一个可爱的小男孩。背过身，以不大的力道往后抛出，立刻听到此起彼伏的尖叫声。  
    金博洋好奇地回过头，看是谁接到了，结果一看清是谁就忍不住笑了。  
    他那受到邀请的美籍华裔校友周知方，一看就知道是被争先恐后的女性们推推搡搡而不小心步入战场的。  
    金博洋转过身，用他最大的力气朝周知方喊道：  
    “祝你早日和Nathan终成眷属啊！”  
    很快周知方就羞红了脸被同样受邀的陈巍揽进怀里，手里还拿着花球。  
    “没关系，亲爱的。”陈巍低头在他耳边轻轻地开口。  
    “我们很快也会这样的。”  
    “不用说那些话我也知道。”周知方止住了他的话头。  
    “我愿意。”  
    人群的欢呼声更上一层楼。  
    金博洋和羽生结弦沐浴在午后的阳光里，再次深情拥吻，这可是自己和金博洋的结婚典礼，他可不想被别人抢了风头。  
    “博洋，愿意和我一起环游世界吗？”  
    “我愿意，什么时候出发？”  
    “我早就准备好了，从明天开始，从这里开始，我们也会回到自己的家乡，在那里我们还会举行一次婚礼。”  
    “我从很早开始就想问你了。”金博洋敲了敲他的脑袋，“为什么是你娶我不是我娶你？而且我还要穿婚纱？”  
    “我可不想让博洋先求婚，而且肯定是博洋嫁给我啦。”羽生结弦一脸老谋深算的笑容。  
    “就知道你没安好心！”  
    “没关系，只要我们在一起，就好了。”  
    ………………………………  
    若干年以后。  
    有着美丽东方脸孔的豆蔻少女穿着漂亮的玫瑰色长裙，在圣马可广场上稍作休憩。  
    她回过头时，一个眉清目秀的青年微笑着把一张画递给她。  
    “小姐，你很漂亮，所以我忍不住给你画了这张画，画得不好还请见谅。”  
    少女接过那张画看了一眼，顿时笑靥如花。  
    五月的风吹过，阳光洒在两个年轻人的身上。  
    ………………………………  
    神啊，如果你能听到，请答应我三个愿望。  
    第一个愿望，我想去全世界逛逛，去那些我没有看到过的地方。  
    第二个愿望，在某一个地方，我可以遇到我的心上人。  
    第三个愿望，我希望和他牵手在教堂，他是新郎，而我是他的新娘。  
    在世界的某一个角落，有某一个人这样许愿着。


End file.
